Idol Card
Idol Cards, often known as a "Kawaii Slot", "Shikori Slot (Refers to masturbation; Please, Use this term sparingly!)" or a "Girl Slot" is a type of card which is an attractive girl character as opposed to many of the cool looking, and sometimes terrifying looking creatures in Duel Masters artwork. These cards are often popular in the fandom and would result in numerous fan art in Pixiv, Twitter or other art/social sites. History Idol cards were nonexistent in the Beginner's Block; all of the Human-like creatures appear as abominations or armor clad burly men which were the least of attractive. (They do look cool if you see it in a way.) This would be later inherited by the in Invincible Soul which were simply goddess statues that were not worth of time. However there does exist one in Invincible Soul; which is widely considered cute by players. Then there was Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie and and the gates were slowly opened. However, it is fact that Duel Masters often does draw girl characters with eyes hidden by their hair or head garment. However, in Episode 3 all of these changed as the Episode 3 sets predominantly contained perfect-looking Human characters with revealed eyes, giving them a good degree of fandom popularity and were among one of the most popular characters among players. Among them, Cotton, Deep Faith, Alice, Chaos Witch, and were the most popular. Then in Dragon Saga, Female characters return to have their eyes obscured, but the opoularity among them did not change. Among the most popular was Hibiki, Explosive Mirror who was drawn by , who was responsible for a slew of Idol Cards; There was also Ira who had garnered huge popularity among players as well. There was also , and who had even became offical mascots in the VS anime series. In Revolution Saga each set had at least 1 Idol Card in it which were usually . This seemed to continue in Revolution Final with . Types of Idol Cards Snow Faeries The most commonly known Idol Card types, female snow faeries are popular among players due to their high usefulness and cuteness. The most popular of them include Jasmine, Mist Faerie, Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie and Courtney, Summer Breeze Faerie. In Revolution they were Snow Faerie Kaze and had more creatures that resemble beast folk, but there are still the typical female variant who were popular among players. The more popular ones include , , (And all of their independent variants), and . Humans At first Humans were burly men clad in armor and were no Idol Cards. (They do look pretty cool, however.) But in Episode 2 as the artwork liberation began the Moel line of creatures appeared and were the first to have revealed eyes. (Which were barely seen from the eyewear.) This continued with the Human Baku variant with creatures such as Ira and Hibiki, Explosive Mirror. This has been seeing a decline right now as Humans joining the Invaders and Initials were all men clad in armor. Prin The daughter of the Aliens, Prin is also a popular idol card due to her cuteness as opposed to other Grosteque-looking aliens, and would frequenly come up with styles that resemble other anime girls, most notably in , resembled the anime icon Hatsune Miku. The most popular of the variants however was Prin Prin, the Victorious, a card that was so versatile that it would be used in virtually any deck with a hyperspatial zone. Tyranno Drakes While most Tyranno Drakes are either cool-looking, dragon-like creatures or hideous abominations, there does exist a few Idol Cards of this class; is especially popular among various people, although it can be considered furry by others. Beast Folk Go While the original Beast Folk race is out of the question, suprisingly they figured out how to make female human Beast Folk in Dragon Saga as Beast Folk Go. The most famous are the Haraguro X group of Erikatchu and Marinyan, and was continued in Revolution Final with Tobu, Bat Style. These human female beast folk go however still have animal like feet but it rarely matters to people anyway. Dark Lord At first Dark Lords were a bunch of unfathomable abominations such as , but then there came the guy who drawn Tenryuu from kantai collection and he did draw which is A-OK. And of course it's for a good reason, it's the illustration liberation. Mecha Del Sol At first Mecha Del Sol were only goddess statues and can simply be ignored, but in Episode 2 there were a few Mecha Del Sol who were depicted nude with only their arms covering their chest. Cyber Lords Unfortunately, most female Cyber Lords are pretty hideous. But in Masters Chronicle, there was Amarin, Electro Star Tree Q who was one of the few cute girl cyber lords, and some sort of parasite starlight tree was stuck on it. Grand Devils Most Grand Devils were abominations, but there was who followed the same rules as Amarin. Outrage/Oracle These were the more popular of the crowd as listed above as it is possible that they act like regular female characters in other card games. The more popular ones are Cotton, Deep Faith, Alice, Chaos Witch, and although others are treated as idol card too. Izumo is some sort of trap slot i assume. Shock Elements In the insanity of Super Black Box Pack, there were a few shock elements who were already icons of their respective franchises. These include Tama in artwork, The girl in Ochappi, and Red Dragon Caller Sonia from Puzzle and Dragons. (Which unfortunately does not sound like a good game right now.) Additional Notes Unfortunately, all of them are low rarity cards for a strange reason and we had yet to see an Idol card in the Super Rare or Very Rare rarities. Category:Fandom Terminology